Getting the News
by Stun04
Summary: How Lois heard about Tess's plane exploding


So this is my version of what was going on back in Metropolis when news came in that Tess's plane exploded and no news of survivors was reported on yet. Since I hate the stupid lets ignore Jimmy for Davis storyline ignore that part of the episode. I'm re-writing it in my version.

**GETTING THE NEWS**

Lois walked into the bullpen busy concentrating on not dropping her paperwork, purse and coffee all over. She glanced up ready to yell to Clark to help her when she noticed his desk was empty. Tess had been sending Clark all over on assignments so he must be on one now. She hadn't seen him much in the last couple days. Though she would never admit it Smallville had real talent and this was a big break for him to be getting all these stories. However for any other boss it would be legitimate but this was Tess Mercer and Lois knew that Tess had no interest in furthering Clark's career. Everyone had their own theories about Tess's obvious obsession with Clark. Oliver and Chloe thought it had something to do with Lex and thought Tess could be a danger. Lois didn't know what Smallville could have about him that could cause him any danger, but then again when it comes to Lex and any of his agendas nothing was impossible. Lois didn't think it was quite that nefarious no she believed Tess's interest in Smallville was getting into his pants. Now normally when a woman threw herself at Clark it sent her crazy, once again something she would never admit to anyone. But Tess was different because the boss lady didn't stand a chance with the guy.

Smallville had a type, the 'Lana Lang' type and Tess was nowhere near that. Lois had gotten close though. It still annoyed her that Clark didn't show up for coffee she knew he was interested in her, the way he looked at her on the stairs when she told him to meet her she had seen it she swore she did. He was scared though and she got that, he and Lana had been trapped on the roller coaster of love for a long time he was going to be a little gun shy. She would wait it out though, of course to the outside word she would act like she didn't care what Smallville did and if she went out on dates well Smallville would just have to deal with it or get off his ass and go for her himself. Who knows maybe her real Prince Charming wasn't Clark and her stupid crush on Clark was blinding her to the real deal.

She set her stuff on the desk managing to not drop any of it when she noticed how quiet the bullpen had been. She glanced up curiously when she saw everyone gathered by the tv's. She caught the eye of one of the fashion writers, Molly. The blonde came over to Lois looking visibly upset.

"Lois are you ok? You shouldn't even be here, everyone would understand if you wanted to take the day off. Maybe go see Chloe and Jimmy, they've got to be upset too." Molly said patting Lois on the shoulder.

Lois looked at her strangely. "Uh Molly what are you talking about?"

Molly looked at Lois and then she covered her mouth with a gasp. "Oh god you don't know. Oh Lois I know you guys are close." Molly wasn't sure what to say.

"Molly seriously, you're freaking me out, what is going on?" Lois asked.

"Tess's plane exploded Lois, no one could have survived." Molly said.

Lois looked at her feeling really confused. She was shocked that Tess was dead and was sure when the shock wore off she'd feel bad but she and Tess were hardly friends. Why was Molly looking at her as if she expected Lois to fall to the ground.

"That's horrible Molly." Lois said carefully. "Her family is probably grief stricken." Did Tess even have family?

Molly looked at Lois and realization hit her eyes. "Lois, Tess was on her way to the press conference in LA. She took Clark with her." Molly said.

Lois looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "What?" she asked stunned. She felt her legs go numb and she felt herself stumble.

"Can I get you some water?" Molly asked helping Lois to her seat.

"You're wrong." Lois said shaking her head. "Smallville is fine, he's not…" she couldn't say it out loud.

"Lois the news reports are that it blew up in the air. There was no way anyone could have gotten out alive. I'm so sorry," Molly said.

Lois shook her head again Smallville couldn't be dead she would know it if he was. She would feel a pain in her chest that would be indescribable if Clark was gone. And Lois didn't have that pain. She looked up at the television where they were showing a video that someone had recorded from the ground of the plane exploding. She wanted to throw up oh god no one could have survived that. She felt the tears well in her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw Oliver standing beside her.

"Oliver." She said her voice cracking as she threw her arms around him, the tears streaking down her face. "He isn't gone" she said into his shoulder. "He isn't I would feel it."

Oliver stroked her back, he had seen Lois cry before, hell he had been the reason why she had cried before but this was different she was wrecked. He pulled her into the conference room as he tried to soothe her.

"We don't know anything for sure Lois he might be ok." Oliver said. He knew Clark most likely was fine, he couldn't be killed by an explosion could he?

"He has to be Oliver. He has to be." She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around himself. "I can't lose him."

Oliver pulled out his cell and called Chloe. When she answered he spoke quietly.

"It's Oliver, have you heard from him?" he asked.

"No I haven't, I just saw the news report. He would have survived that, I don't know about Tess though, I'm sorry Oliver." Chloe said.

"Uh look Lois is really upset if you hear from him please have him call her immediately." Oliver whispered.

"I will, Jimmy just woke up from his nap I'm not sure what to tell him." Chloe said. Jimmy had been through so much hearing on the news that his best friend and boss are dead could hurt his recovery. Then again hearing it from someone besides her could be worse, there was no way he wouldn't find out.

"Take care and keep in touch." Oliver said hanging up the phone. He turned to see Lois looking at him with an expectant look on her face.

"Was that Chloe has she heard from Smallville?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Lois she hasn't." Oliver said.

He watched as the wheels inside her head turned and she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Ok well this is a newspaper and there is news that needs to be reported on. I had my cry and now I need to get to work. And then when Smallville gets back I'm going to kill him." She said slamming her way out of the conference room. Oliver shook his head at her resolve.

"Dammit Boy Scout call me." He said to the empty room.

Clark left the hospital after the doctors assured him Tess would be ok. He went to an alley and when he was sure no one was looking he raced to Metropolis. He pulled up in front of the Daily Planet. He had tried calling but all the lines had been busy. He thought about calling his friends but figured it would just be easier to tell them in person. He was heading inside when he heard the sound of crying. He stopped and focused on the sound and realized it was coming from the roof. Further listening he realized it was Lois. He ducked into the stairwell and raced to the roof in seconds. He opened the door and stopped when he saw Lois standing near the ledge looking out at the city. Her shoulders shook gently and he knew she was crying.

"Lois?" he asked gently. Lois gasped and whirled around.

"Smallville?" she asked with a shaky voice. "How are you here? The plane exploded." She said not believing her eyes.

"Tess and I figured out there was a problem before the plane exploded. She was knocked out but I found a parachute and got us out." He said.

Lois walked towards him as if memorizing every aspect of him. She stood in front of him and then lifted her hands and started to pound on his chest.

"You jerk, we all thought you were dead and you can't pick up the phone to tell us you're ok. I could kill you Clark Kent, I swear I could just..mph" she was cut off as Clark gripped the back of her neck tilted her head up and kissed her passionately. He was tired of hiding his feelings from her and it was stupid to think that by not being with her somehow she would be safer. That may be true but at this exact second he just didn't care.

Lois didn't fight the kiss in fact after the initial shock of feeling his mouth against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life as his mouth and tongue plundered hers. She slipped her hands through his silky hair grasping the raven locks to pull him closer. At this exact moment Lois had never felt more complete. When she needed air she pulled away but he didn't let her get far placing soft kisses on her jawline and neck.

"Clark, they told me you couldn't have survived, but I knew you were alive. I would have felt it if you had left me." She said kissing his lips gently.

"I can't name what it is between us Lois but please know that I will never leave you intentionally."

"You better not Smallville." Lois said. "I'll just have to hunt you down otherwise." She grinned and they kissed again, as the night sky and the spinning globe of the Daily Planet spun above them.

Ok so its just a little one shot, hope you liked it.


End file.
